Pushing The Limits
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: Tension builds up between Oikawa and Iwaizumi when it seems like Oikawa's oversensitivity has come to light. For Oikawa, it's only a matter of waiting and anticipating until Iwaizumi uses this information to his advantage and strike… - Iwaoi
**A/N:** Here's the iwaoi tickle fic, as requested by anon on Tumblr. Enjoy!

 **Summary:** Tension builds up between Oikawa and Iwaizumi when it seems like Oikawa's oversensitivity has come to light. For Oikawa, it's only a matter of waiting and anticipating until Iwaizumi uses this information to his advantage and strike…

* * *

 **Pushing The Limits**

Oikawa shivered when he was rotated to the front again, and his body tensed up. Not because of the nerves, no, this was only a practice game against some school he forgot the name of. It was because of the idea that Iwaizumi was behind him, and he could feel his eyes pierce into his back.

It all started a week ago. Oikawa had made the mistake to boast about his manly body that so many females liked. He had lifted his shirt to show off his abs, while singing "look at my six pack!". It was then that Iwaizumi squeezed him between his ribs, commenting about how skinny he was and not sexy at all, and elicited a high pitched squeak from him for the first time.

From that moment on, Oikawa suspected Iwaizumi knew how deadly ticklish he was, and it made him feel anxious like crazy. But other than raising his eyebrows and saying "hmmm…" with a knowing smile at that time, Iwaizumi hadn't acted out on it, leaving Oikawa in doubts whether he was aware of his sensitivity or not.

However, as the week progressed, it seemed that Iwaizumi was starting to show small signs of his new knowledge about his teammate, such as a poke in his side instead of a punch whenever Oikawa was spacing out. Or that time when he _accidentally_ grazed his hand along his bare stomach that was stetched out when Oikawa was changing his shirts…

These small things continued to occur every day, coming to the point that Oikawa was already feeling anxious just by being in Iwaizumi's presence. Especially if he couldn't see him or expect his movements. Just the thought made him sweat, and it was even more torture that Iwaizumi seemed to be aware of it.

Oikawa was surprised he was even able to hide his sensitivity from him (and everyone actually) for such a long time. The only people who knew about it were his cousin, who loved to reduce him to the most girlish giggles, and nobody but himself. No one else knew, and no one else was _supposed_ to know. Especially Iwaizumi, because it would be devastating to show him such an embarrassing side of him. So uncool.

"Oi Shittykawa!" Oikawa let out a muffled squeak and he tensed up completely when he heard Iwaizumi's footsteps nearing him.

"Will you quit spacing out? We're four points behind!" Iwaizumi grabbed both his sides to turn him around for eye contact, and Oikawa jolted at this and flailed his arms.

"Waahh don't touch me, Iwa-chan!" he yelled after another panicked squeak. The sudden outburst caused an awkward silence, and while everyone watched the squeaky captain with confused looks, Iwaizumi grinned knowingly and shook his head.

"You've really got issues man. Now get your shit together," he said strictly before returning to his position. Oikawa swallowed and nodded quickly.

After still winning the game anyway because of sheer luck, Oikawa was so desperate to avoid having to change clothes with Iwaizumi next to him that he insisted everyone should leave the cleaning duties to him. This finally allowed him some peace and quiet, and even was a great portrayal of his awesomeness as their captain.

"Stupid Iwa-chan… Mean Iwa-chan… Annoying Iwa-chan…." Oikawa kept mumbling to himself while he ordered the things in the storage room, when he suddenly became aware of a nervewrecking presence behind him.

"A-ah Iwa-chan!" he squeaked and he spun around hastily. The mysterious smirk on Iwaizumi's face was too much already.

"Didn't go home yet?" Oikawa said awkwardly, backing away and clumsily knocking the mobs over in the process.

"Nahh, came to see how _you_ were doing," Iwaizumi said, and a mischievous grin appeared on his face. Shit shit shit, Oikawa had been so cautious but staying behind was probably the worst decision ever.

"Reached your limit huh?" Iwaizumi asked teasingly.

"Limit?" For a moment Oikawa was confused, but then he noticed the way Iwaizumi was wiggling his fingers at him. _No way_. He tried to sprint towards the exit of the storage room.

"Aaaahh!" he yelped when Iwaizumi was quick enough to catch him around his middle, and they both went rolling on the floor.

"Heh, I must say I enjoyed the game, but if it's going to affect your volleyball playing I guess that's what I could call a limit. Should we finally release you from your suffering, my ticklish Shittykawa?" Oikawa's eyes widened, and then he shut them tightly when Iwaizumi forced hysterical laughter out of him by digging his fingers into his sides.

"NOOooohahaha I-Iwahaha-chaaan, you s-stuuhuhupid shit!" Oikawa cursed through his hysterical giggles, and Iwaizumi smirked as he bent over him, pinning him to the floor while both his hands attacked his sides.

"Say, Ticklykawa, why didn't you ever mention you were this ticklish?" Iwaizumi chuckled, and he raised his eyebrows in surprise when Oikawa let out the most unmanly shrieks the moment he wriggled his hands in his armpits.

"NAAAhahaah n-nahaha not there!" High pitched, snorty laughter filled the storage room, and Iwaizumi continued to tickle Oikawa's armpits with a big grin on his face.

"You snort, too? How _cute_ ," he said teasingly.

"S-shahaha s-shut ahahap!" Oikawa struggled and squirmed hysterically, but he was no more but a pile of shriekish giggles. He couldn't believe it had come to this after all. He had been anticipating it the entire week, and here he was, pinned down by Iwaizumi and tickled to pieces.

"Eehehehe s-stahahap p-pleeaase!" Oikawa squealed, and he bucked when Iwaizumi suddenly scribbled all ten fingers all over his stomach. He frantically tried to grab his hands to pull them away from his body, but Iwaizumi just howled with laughter at his attempts.

"Muhahaha, take this!" he laughed, and he enjoyed the cackling sounds the setter made when he forced his hands under his shirt to poke his bare stomach.

"Stoooopphhahaha Iwa-chahahan!" Oikawa giggled, and he covered his face with his arms in desperation while the merciless tickling continued.

"I honestly never met anyone this ticklish," Iwaizumi said calmly, still smiling widely. Oikawa immediately dropped his arms back down again because of Iwaizumi who was digging his thumbs in his armpits again.

"HAHAHA I-Iwa c-chahahn! Iwahahaizumehehe, hahaha- Hajime!" Oikawa shrieked, and Iwaizumi finally stopped, his hands still resting in his victim's armpits.

"Yes, Tooru?" he said, studying his flushed face and enjoying how his chest heaved with each breath.

"W-why uff, why did you have to…" Oikawa panted, and he squirmed until Iwaizumi eventually removed his hands.

"Because that was damn adorable, duh," Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa looked at him, his blush barely visible because of the red color of his cheeks.

"You're not d-disgusted?" he brought out between heavy breaths, and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and he poked his stomach.

"Aah!" Oikawa squeaked and he squirmed tiredly.

"Too bad for you, rather than being disgusted I quite enjoy this sensitivity of yours… _and_ your girly laughter." Iwaizumi smirked, and he launched at him again to proceed his tickle attack. Oikawa kicked his legs and yelled out some inaudible protests through peals of laughter.

But just that comment brushed his uneasy feelings away, and he was actually happy this side of him just got accepted by the guy he cares so much about. That alone would even make the tickling more bearable…!


End file.
